


Rememberances

by poppetawoppet



Category: American Idol RPF, Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-03
Updated: 2010-02-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4721522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppetawoppet/pseuds/poppetawoppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam picks McKinley high for a visit. These are his interactions with Glee club. Requested by <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-P"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://azrielen.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://azrielen.livejournal.com/"></a><b>azrielen</b> at the dollar drive<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Rememberances

It hasn't been that long since high school, but staring at the bodies moving down the hallway, Adam thinks that maybe it's been longer than he thought.

"Oh my. Oh my," the brunette in front of him grins. "You are Adam Lambert."

Adam raises and eyebrow and nods. There is a familiar mix of excitement and adoration in her eyes.

"I'm Rachel. I'm the Glee Club representative. I always am, because I think its important that we have someone who is _really_ invested to represent us. Plus no one else wants to do it." She frowns. "Anyway when Mr. Schuester said that we were getting a big surprise I thought maybe it was another one of his high school friends or some weird indie band, but oh my gosh, it is really you! I cannot believe you picked us out of all the schools that applied. I'm a huge fan, even though I plan on sticking with theater. But I admire how you transitioned from theater to the industry. I fully plan on watching your career in case I decide to give up theater for music. Anyway, the rest of the group will be really excited to meet you—"

Adam says nothing, following her down the hallway, staring into now full classrooms from time to time. He is still listening, a trick he learned on Idol. She reminds him of Danny, who had so many things to say, but now way to truly express them. Except she is already more savvy than Danny, probably more savvy than Adam at this age.

When she sings for the first time, full and strong, her face flush with excitement and the knowledge that yes, she really is that good, Adam envies her that knowledge, that awareness.

*

It's not that he means to compare them to his friends. It's just that it makes them easier to relate to, to understand.

He's watching them go through a high energy number, sitting next to Quinn, who is feeling nauseous.

She reminds him of Megan. Not necessarily because she was pregnant. Although that did factor in. It was also because she has a maturity about her. A look in her eyes.

She is calm, and certain. Graceful, even. Adam admires that, because even in a group of ostracized kids, she stands out. Yet she doesn't seem to let it get to her. He doesn't know who the father is, but his money is on the two big football players, the way the three of them look at each other. He doesn't know why she won't speak to them, only that she ignores them with a casual aloofness that Adam recognizes as a mask.

But the way she handles it all: the looks, the knowledge that soon, she won't even have Glee club, Adam wishes he'd had half her strength at that age.

*

Adam kind of hates Puck.

Puck is every single guy Adam remembers hating from high school rolled into an embodiment of homophobic douchiness. (Adam laughs at this phrase, knowing that anyone who heard it would immediately wince and smile at the same time)

He can sing, that is certain. But Adam watches him with the others, and notices the jabs, the teasing, the cracks.

Adam kind of hates Puck.

Except there is a moment, when Puck is talking to Quinn, and he says something to her, and his whole demeanor changes. And Adam suddenly thinks of Michael, someone who he can strangely call a dear friend, and all of a sudden Adam wants to pull Puck aside and listen to him, and see the real Puck, the one that is standing in front of Quinn now, now that assholey costume the kid has put on.

*

Watching Finn is an exercise in amusement and frustration. There is talent there, and drive. But between his agonized looks at both Quinn and Rachel (Adam tries not to think about what that reminds him of) and his general naivety, Finn is just…

Matt.

Finn reminds him of Matt. Sweet, funny, talented, but sometimes oh so clueless Matt.

Matt who deserves a record deal, a career, and still has none.

Which would make Artie his Anoop.

Except Artie and Finn aren't friends like Matt and Anoop, but Adam could kind of see that sort of relationship forming. In a lot of ways the two boys match each other the same ways, seemingly opposite, brought together by their love of music.

Adam is surprised to hear Artie sing at first, much like Anoop, his voice is smooth and sure.

Adam shakes his head, but he could see all of his friends now. Tina, like Lil, so eager to find herself and still not coming up with the right person. Mercedes, his Allison, who knows exactly who she is, exactly who she wants to be, and her voice…

"All right kids, thanks so much for today. Adam will be doing his concert tonight, so don't forget, be here at seven sharp. Kurt, you get to see Mr. Lambert out, since Rachel had to go to the office."

Kurt turns, a look of disdain on his face. "I resent the choice Mr. Schuester."

Adam watches as the teacher sighs. This must be a thing. "Why is that?"

"Did you pick me because of my obvious relation to Mr. Lambert? No offense, sir. I admire you greatly. I just resent that because _I_ am also—"

"Kurt I picked you because you were the last person leaving the classroom."

"Oh. Then I'll wait right outside."

Adam watches in amusement as Kurt almost glides out.

"I'll see you tonight, Will."

"Thank you again, Adam. This has been really good for the kids."

Adam grins. "It's been good for me too."

Adam has tried to avoid thinking about who Will reminds him of all day, but the familiar hand gesture, the twisting of a ring around a hand, brings it up to a boil.

Will reminds him of Kris.

"Are you okay Mr. Lambert?"

Adam shakes himself. "Yes. Sorry. Was thinking of something else."

Kurt.

Kurt reminds Adam of himself. Except twice as confident and half as scared as he had been in school. Adam truly envies the small bit of acceptance Kurt has here. It may only be eleven other people, but considering the size of the school, the ratio is much better for Kurt than it had ever been for Adam.

Adam wants to take him aside too, to tell him the harder lessons he's learned, but he also knows those lesson are best self-taught. Except for one. There was one thing he could share with Kurt. It has been nagging at Adam all day.

"Kurt? Can I share one thing with you?"

Kurt gives him an all too familiar look, one that says _I'll listen, but I don't have to like it._

"Go on."

"See the thing is, I've been watching all of you all day, and I haven't said much, because it really isn't my place. But one piece of advice for you."

"What's that?"

"Crushing on your best friend always leads to heartache. Trust me."

Kurt's eyes widen and Adam gives him a shrug.

"I know that doesn't necessarily fix it, but maybe you might want to think on it awhile."

Adam pats him on the shoulder, looking back only once. Kurt is still standing there and processing.

He turns again, suddenly glad the day is almost over, and tomorrow he will be back to his real life.

And his own problems and pain.


End file.
